tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
TaRapedia:Formatting/General
This article contains the general formatting guide for this wiki. All articles are expected to conform to style and formatting guidelines outlined below, unless they are superceded by more specific formatting. Capitalization Articles Normal English capitalization is preferred. As a general rule capitalize only proper nouns (a noun decribing a unique entity, such as a name or a city). Article names and disambiguation identifiers Capitalize proper nouns only. Disambiguation identifiers should be lower case unless the identifier is a proper noun. Section headers All section headers should use normal sentence case. The first letter is capitalized and all subsequent words are lower case, except for any proper nouns. Quotes All text that is copied into Tarapedia should be copied as-is, with no changes. No spell check or grammar check should be done on any text that is provided by the game. Any text that the game highlights should be highlighted in the same way (Bold). All quotes should start with a double quote " and end in a double-quote ". The name of the speaker should be one level larger than the text, and the speaker name should be linked to it's article name in Tarapedia. Wiki links For each article, it is preferable that only the first instance of a particular term or name be made a wiki link. Subsequent linking of the same term or name should be avoided, unless the article is very long and spans over several sections. Also, only one word should be linked for each link, as much as possible. For example, using 'Concordia Wilderness on Foreas' as an example, Concordia should be one link, Wilderness should be another, and Foreas should be a third. Common sense should be used when linking in any case. Spelling should be checked before a link is created, to make sure that the link does not turn out to be invalid, when a page already has been created for it. Text emphasis If a particular word or phrase of a sentence warrants emphasis, avoid using capital letters. "Do NOT add unconfirmed information." is inelegant compared to "Do not add unconfirmed information." Templates You will need Logos elements *Template:location *Template:logos Enemies *Template:enemy Missions *Template:mission Zone/Planet/Area/Base/Instance *Template:loc Tables Tables are standardized by the use of a couple templates. The following templates are used in the formatting of a table. * Template:Table/Heading ** Used in the heading of tables. Will add the orange border around and inside the tables. * Template:Table/TopBar ** Used in the TopBar or LeftBar of Tables to show it is a title. Makes the text slightly larger and bold. * Template:Table/HighlightCell ** Used in the individual cells that need highlighting, namely main categories in the table. Used after the cell starts in wiki, but before the information is presented. * Template:Table/HiddenCell ** Hides the cell information so that only those who wish to see the walkthrough information can highlight it. Information is placed as a variable inside of it. Status Templates * Template:Stub - For placing a page in the stub category. * Template:Status/Old - For placing a page into 'old' status after a patch has been made. * Template:Delete - Marking a page for deletion * Template:Status/Disputed - For placing a page into 'disputed' status when content is disputed on the talk page. Notes *Any page you start that you do not believe is complete and you are not going to complete it at the current time, should have Template:stub put at the very top of the article. Category:Formatting guide